devil_may_cry_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Macintosh : MIssion 3 (Hackandslash1994)
Mission 3 : Showdown in big Tokyo Ahh, Japan, the land of anime, school girls in miniskirts and the only place where I am referred to as “Deadpuro”. Hmm, would I like the sushi here … god I love the sushi, and I’m a foot taller than everyone else here, so it should be easy to navigate .. not that I need it, there’s a mile high demonic tower right over there. Teleport ! don’t fail me now ! Deadpool gets surrounded by a hoard of blood gargoyles, they start spitting blood bombs indiscriminately. Ok kids, these are the blood gargoyles from the 2007 ghost rider game, so I want you to do here what you did there ok ? combat roll to dodge the bombs and go for some mass effect combat. Deadpool efficiently rolls out of harm’s way, covering great distance while at it, and finishes off with his signature sword-spinner move. ~~Scene Cut~~ Michael speaks up as the group monitors Deadpool’s progress, “Did you know we have collected a great deal of Devil arms from your dimension ? Deadpool was assigned a devil arm that could take six different forms; twin katanas, twin hand guns, twin night sticks, twin ak47s, a battle axe and a bazooka”. "The Pandora" , Vergil said with excitement. Ok, next teleport! INSIDE the tower ! Deadpool gets greeted by four Hell Giants (also from Ghost Rider 2007). If you attack relentlessly, they will be too stunned to fight back, let’s see some gaming here ok ? Switch to ak47s and battle axe here ,you’ll need it Deadpool fearlessly dives in with a drop kick, he switches from hand guns and transforms it into ak47s and fires relentlessly at all directions, he then switches from katanas and transforms it into a battle axe, taking out three in the process. He downgrades the axe to night sticks and somersaults over the last one and unleashes a ninja combo, clearing the stage. If I know my gaming, the boss fight is next, combine the battle axe and ak47s to unleash the bazooka, it’s my ultimate move, you’ll need it. Mephisto stands atop the tower reciting demonic incantations to unite the universes, when he all of a sudden sees Deadpool in the distance "Wade Wilson …. Impressive how you made it all the way here, but you go no further" Deadpool holds his ground and fires his handguns at Mephisto, trying to keep aim as he teleports here and there. (Mephisto’s boss fight is practically a character swap with Jester’s from DMC 3 SE) Wade sees an opening, he jumps in with a dive kick and unleashes his katanas, before he could fill up the style meter enough to merge the katanas with the hand guns to create ak47s, Mephisto puts up a barrier and demonic hands appear from the floor, pulling anything to a fiery dimension. Deadpool jumps up and does the aerial version of his spinning swords, this fills up his style meter enough to get the ak47s, now he repeats the process as Mephisto starts teleporting, the ak47s helping to more damage, in the melee stage he downgrades to night stick and the wide variety now unlocked the battle axe. At the second skeletal hand stage, he simply jumped and smashed the hands in two with the massive axe, now, he upgraded to bazooka. He waited for Mephisto to start teleporting again and ended it with a few shots. ~Scene Cut~ Deadpool fails, he drunkenly staggers back falls off the tower head first, Spawn opens a space rift allowing him to extend his right arm out and embrace Wade so he could pull him back to the HQ. Mission Cleared ! Devil Hunter Ranking S ! Deathmask is Deadpool's ultimate costume, it is a red version of doctor doom, it has the powers of Weapon XI from x men origins universe. Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:All fanon Category:Cross Over Category:Action